Young Attornies at Law
by MisakiShishido
Summary: A Mia x Edgeworth fan fiction... a dying breed in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney fan fiction series, I guess... The story takes place when they were in their "young" version. I hope you'll all like it!
1. Turnabout 1

This is my first ever novel-based POV for any anime & game. Hope you all will enjoy reading it…

& umm… This is a Mia / Edgeworth fan fiction, so it might be sort of… weird… this takes place one day before "Turnabout Beginnings".

**Young Attorneys at Law, a Mia / Edgeworth fan fiction**

Turnabout 1: The meeting of two attorneys…

It was a cloudy day. I went to Mr. Grossberg's office to accept my first case. After I went out, I held my cellular in my hand & decided to call a person that's close to me…

_beep…_

"_Hello? This is Maya Fey speaking…"_

"_Maya! How are you? It's me, Mia."_

"_Sis! I've been waiting for you to call! I'm feeling great, sis, so don't worry!" she said with a fairly cheerful voice._

"_Haha… Well, I can't talk with you for long. It's gonna rain soon, so I need to rush back to the office. I have some research to do as well…" I said with a sigh._

"_Oh ok. Thanks for calling, sis… Take care, ok?" said Maya with a concerning voice._

"_Oh Maya… Bye…"_

_beep…_

Then, I continued to walk back to my office, "The Fey & co. Law Office". It was then, it rained… I immediately rushed towards my office but because of the rain, it was hard to see. And since I was wearing high-heels, things had gotten worse for me. I ran as quickly as I could but I knocked into a person.

"_Omph…!"_

I felt that I landed on top of that person. I looked down & happened to see a young teenage boy. He seemed younger than me though but he was quite charming… I immediately got off him & took the umbrella he dropped when I bumped into him.

"_Here… I'm sorry for knocking into you, sir,"_ I said while passing him his umbrella.

"_Aah… I've knocked into many beautiful girls today, including you I guess. & thank you for handing me my umbrella,"_ he said while getting up.

An awkward silence filled the area & I had to try & say something before it gets even more awkward... & before I get sick because of the rain…

"_U-Umm… ahem… I'm sorry but I'm gonna get sick soon, so…"_

"_Well then, please share my umbrella with me, Ms. Defense Attorney,"_ he said when he noticed my attorney badge which was pinned on the collar of my lawyer clothes.

I didn't want to get sick, so I had no choice but to share an umbrella with a person that I'm unfamiliar with. I told him to head for the "Fey & co. Law Office" building. On the way there, we had a talk.

"_So… Just who are you, Mr. Mysterious?"_

"_Edgeworth… Miles Edgeworth. And how about you?"_ he smiled.

"_I'm Mia. Mia Fey."_

"_You must be one of the freshly new lawyers who just came out from lawyer school, huh?"_ he said with a blink of an eye.

I was surprised when he also noticed that I am one of the new batches of lawyers. But first… His name… Edgeworth… I felt that I know that name… We were already in front of the building. I had to ask him something before he leaves!

"_Yes… & umm… Mr. Edgeworth…?"_ I said while blushing eventhough I don't know why.

"_Hmm? Is this the wrong building?"_

"_N-No… it's not that… I just want to know… are you a lawyer too…?"__I said while I felt like I was about to faint._

"_Yes, I too am a lawyer. Actually, I'm a prosecutor,"__he said while smiling._

"_P-Prosecutor…?!"_

At that moment, I finally knew who he was. He was one of the best prosecutors, Miles Edgeworth. No defense attorney dares to stand up against him. He would do anything just to get a "guilty" verdict handed down to the defendant. I was shocked & hoped that I won't be facing him at court tomorrow.

_That is when… I really felt like fainting…_

"_M-Ms. Fey, are you ok?!"_ he said with a concerned tone of voice.

"_H-Huh? I-I'm fine… really…"_

"_You look pale! Hang on tight cuz I'm bringing you in right now!"_

"_M-Mr. Edgeworth…! I-I'm totally…"_

_Before I could continue, he dropped his umbrella, opened the office's door, carried me & then rushed in. When he carried me, I could feel that my face was turning bright red. That was also when I felt… comfortable… with him…_

Author's notes:

I guess I screwed up… hehe… well, I'm used to writing script-based stories, so screwing up is natural… right? Oh well, chpt. 2 will be posted soon… I hope… 

Please leave some comments about my story ok? Cuz I really need advice.


	2. Turnabout 2

Oh well… here's Chapter 2 for those who like my story and want more of it… It's a short story. Very short story…

P.S. This still takes place one day before "Turnabout Beginnings"…

**Young Attorneys at Law, a Mia / Edgeworth fan fiction**

Turnabout 2: Sickness…

The rain hasn't stopped yet…

When I woke up from passing out, I was lying on my office's sofa with a red overcoat on top of me. I lifted myself up and I saw him again. He was heading my way with a cup of hot tea.

"Aah… you're finally awake, Ms. Fey…" said Edgeworth.

He looked very concerned about me. Edgeworth then gave me the cup of hot tea he was holding & pulled a chair to sit beside me. For some reasons, that made me happy…

"Thanks Mr. Edgeworth… hey, aren't you going to take any cases…?"

"No, I'm not. Please, just call me Edgeworth."

"R-Right… Edgeworth…"

"Hmm… Oh well, even if I am going to take a case, I would do it half-heartedly cuz I need to take care of you."

Huh? What did he mean? He wants to take care… of me? … He … sigh… I got up and went to my study table to do research on my up-coming case, which will also be my first. Edgeworth followed me to my study table… Ugh… as if he's worried about an easily fatigued woman like me!

I switched the computer on and started my research. My eyes were heavy and it's only because I'm fatigued… Edgeworth was sitting beside me, looking at my research file that was displayed through the computer.

"Mr. Edge… I mean Edgeworth… you have taken a case… haven't you?"

"…" he seemed shocked when I said that.

"I… yes. I have taken a case. I might even see you at court."

"W-Wait a sec! You're not taking the "Terry Fawles case", are you?!" I stood up and slammed the table.

He did not reply and went to the door. I followed him there to give his overcoat back. He smiled and gave me a letter. He left shortly after passing the letter to me.

I opened the letter and in it, it was written:

Dear Ms. Fey,

Knowing you, I'm sure you're a woman who would try your best in court, but even if you'll meet me… I'll never hold back and I WILL get the judge to pass down the "guilty" verdict to the defendant. I shall see you soon… in court as it seems… Ms. Fey.

Good luck.

Yours sincerely,

Edgeworth.

Looks like the both of us will meet… in the district courtroom. He sure has a straight-forward and competitive attitude, huh? But now, I wonder if I'll actually see him… with my fatigued body, hopefully I can do my best… I'll defend my defendant till he gets the "innocent" verdict he deserves!!

Author's notes:

Mia & Edgeworth… quite a pairing huh? Oh well, Chpt. 3 will be posted soon… I hope…

Please leave some reviews about my story ok? Cuz I really need advice.


	3. Turnabout 3

Young Attorneys at Law, a Mia / Edgeworth fan fiction

phew… Here's Chpt, 3 for those who like my story & still want more of it… This is a warning to not expect that much because it's VERY S.H.O.R.T. …

P.S. This finally takes place on the day of "Turnabout Beginnings"…

**Young Attorneys at Law, a Mia / Edgeworth fan fiction**

Turnabout 3: Turnabout Beginnings…

The day has finally come for me to defend the defendant and my client, Terry Fawles, who's accused of murder and for being an escapee. Right now, I'm WAY nervous… but no matter what, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth shall never get the "guilty" verdict! NEVER!

Here I am, at the lobby. This is going to be my first trial ever. Eventhough my client looks a bit… well… scary, I have to trust in him, believe that he isn't guilty and never give up. This… is my principal.

"_Oh hello Ms. Fey. I'm glad to see you here today."_

When I heard that voice, I immediately knew that it was the prosecutor that I'll be facing today in court, Edgeworth. I looked back and saw him, standing behind me.

_"A-AAH! D-Don't g-get so near to me, Edgeworth! You almost gave me a heart-attack…!"_ I said with a slight blush on my face.

"_Haha, I'm sorry Ms. Fey,"_ he said while laughing.

"_H-Hmph… so then, you really ARE taking this case..."_

"Wow… How did you know? You're pretty good for a rookie, Mia Fey," he said with a smirk on his face.

"H-Huh? W-What are you talking about?! You told me that you ARE going to see me in court!"

"I did? I guess I must have a bad memory…" he said while smiling.

"Oh stop acting like you don't know about anything Edge…"

When I wanted to continue on with the argument with Edgeworth, another person came and cut into our conversation…

"_Hello 'Kitten'. Sorry to interrupt your chat with your boyfriend, but you should be getting ready,"_ the person said with a serious face.

_"B-Boyfriend?! W-What are you talking about?!"_ I said while blushing.

By the way, that 'person' is another defense attorney that goes by the name of Diego Armando. He has more experience than me.

"_Haha… well, isn't he?"_

"_No no no… we do not have that kind of relationship, Mr. Armando. Please don't misunderstand,"_ Edgeworth cut in and said that with a slight blush on his face too.

"_I see. Oh well then, we will see you in court later, won't we?"  
_

"_That's right,"_ Edgeworth said with a serious look on his face.

" '_We'? You're entering the courtroom with me, Mr. Armando?"_

"_Well of course 'Kitten'. I can't let you roam free on your own. Grossberg's orders,"_ he said with a smirk.

_"Fine… well, see you later Edgeworth. Mr. Armando and me have to think of a strategy,"_ I said while looking down.

_"Sure. See you later."_

When Edgeworth left, I felt an aura… an aura emitting from Edgeworth that's telling me to calm down and focus. I thought I was imagining things but I guess it might be real… I was happy.

"_Ms. Fey, court is about to begin!"_ a bailiff suddenly shouted.

"_Looks like we're out of time, 'Kitten'. It's time to shine, you ready?"_ he stared at me.

"Yeah… are you sure I'll do just fine without a strategy Mr.Armando?" I said while worrying.

"_Of course. I believe that you will get the 'innocent' verdict for him, so don't worry, 'Kitten'."_ I said with a smile.

"Alright then. I will win this, for Terry's sake,"

"_Good. Let's get this show on a roll!"_ Mr. Armando said with excitement.

After that, my senior and I entered the courtroom. It looked much bigger and more beautiful than what I imagined it would be like. On the opposite side, I saw Edgeworth giving me a wink of an eye.

I blushed a little then immediately went back to focusing on the trial at hand. The moment the judge said _"Court is now in session."_ Followed by a hammer of his gavel, that is when… my first turnabout finally begins.

Author's notes:

I won't be writing about the times during court session, so I apologize to those who wanted to read that part of the story… well, I guess because I don't feel like playing through the game again just to write it… so, I apologize deeply for that…

Chpt. 4 shall be posted soon, so till then, please leave some reviews about my story, ok?


	4. Turnabout 4

Mia:Hey! I AM NOT FALLING FOR EDGEWORTH, YUKARI- SENPAI!

Yukari-senpai:I'm not listening… blah blah blah…

Mia:AARGH!

Edgeworth:……

Yukari-senpai:Alright then… here's chapter 4, enjoy!

**Young Attorneys at Law, a Mia / Edgeworth fan fiction**

Turnabout 4: Turnabout of Sorrows

I was already on the verge of getting a "innocent" verdict till an unexpected event happened…

"I-I can't betray her! I will NEVER betray my beloved!!"

At that moment, Terry Fawles, the defendant… drank the bottle of poison that was attached on a necklace. We were all at a lost of words when we saw him fell onto the floor. The bailiffs came right after. I was about to make him innocent and Dahlia Hawthorne guilty of the murder of her own stepsister, Valerie Hawthorne, but I guess… I didn't make it…

"Ahem… well… since no more evidences nor testimonies could be submitted… the court will now be adjourned."

I couldn't raise an objection, so everyone left the court. Edgeworth looked sad. Dahlia walked out from the court smiling. Mr. Armando then told me…

"It's ok, 'Kitten'. You almost got her. Try your best the next…"

"The next time? Heh… I… won't take any other cases… I've already killed someone…"

"… Mia. Don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong," said Mr. Armando with a serious look on his face.

That was when; I felt that there were a pair of hands resting on my shoulders. When I looked back… it was… Edgeworth.

"Is that how you cheer a lady up, Mr. Armando? Hah. She did her very best today even though she is sick, so you should 'encourage' her, Mr. Armando," he said with a calm and cool voice.

"E-Edgeworth…"

"Hmm? You're sick 'Kitten'? Why didn't you tell me earlier…?"

"Whatever, Mr. Armando. Come on, I'll send you back Ms. Fey," Edgeworth said with a smile.

I agreed and he sent me back to the office. I never thought that he was a 'knight in shining armor' archetype person… After that, he went back home, gave me some medical pills and I was all alone. I decided to call my sister, Maya, again…

beep…

"Hello? This is Maya Fey speaking… is that you, sis?"

"Uh huh. Of course it's me! cough cough…"

"S-Sis? A-Are you ok?!"

"Y-Yeah… cough… I'm perfectly fine!"

"You're sick… aren't you?" My sister said with a worried tone of voice.

"cough… just… a cough. That's all. Maybe I shouted 'OBJECTION!' too much or something! H-Haha! cough!" I said while giggling and coughing at the same time.

"Haha… so, do you need me to be with you? Cuz I can…"

"Nah… I'll be fine on my own, so no worries."

"OK sis… if you say so… ah! Pearly's on top of a tree again… Aunt Morgan might get mad at me if she sees her up there, so…"

"giggle… I understand. You really are afraid of getting scolded by Aunt Morgan, huh? Oh well, call you soon! cough…"

"Alright. See you, sis! Take care! I'll tell Aunt Morgan and Pearly that you said hi, ok?"

"Sure. Thanks."

beep…

After talking to my sister, I lied down on the sofa. I looked at the letter Edgeworth had left me for a few times and smiled at it. Maybe… just maybe… I… have feelings for him…

Author's notes:

Here it is! The long-awaited Chpt. 4 and the confession of Mia Fey's feelings for Edgeworth!! Hoped that you all liked it… Chpt. 5 shall be posted soon… so till then, wait… hehe…


	5. Turnabout 5

Young Attorneys at Law, a Mia / Edgeworth fan fiction

Alright! Time for action and suspense! I happily bring to you Chapter 5!! Enjoy!

**Young Attorneys at Law, a Mia / Edgeworth fan fiction**

Turnabout 5: Turnabout Kurain (Part 1)

ring…

The ring of my cellphone awaked me. I was holding it till now. It was already morning and I was still lying on the sofa. Guess I fell asleep here last night.

Beep.

"yawn… good morning. This is…"

"I know I know! Sis… you've gotta come to Kurain Village! ASAP!" my sister, Maya, exclaimed as if she was in some kind of trouble.

"W-What happened?!" I immediately got up and took my motorcycle keys.

"T-There's… a riot! Ah! EVERYONE! S-Sis…! HELP!!"

"Maya?! Hey! Maya?! MAYA!"

The phone line was dead. I did not clean myself up and rushed out of the office and rode my motorcycle at full speed. Coincidentally, there wasn't much traffic at all.

A few minutes later…

Near Kurain Willage, I saw a car and a huge landslide just in front of it. I parked my motorcycle, went down and ran towards the landslide area. That's when I saw Edgeworth, not wearing his coat, trying to 'dig' his way through the landslide. Hmm… does he know about the riot as well? Suddenly, he noticed me and looked back…

"Ms. Fey? What are you doing here?" He asked with a tired look on his face.

"M-Me? I'm here to see my younger sister! S-She's at…"

"… Kurain Village perhaps? Haha. I know who you truly are now. You're the daughter of Misty Fey… the leader of Kurain Village who has two daughters named Mia and Maya, correct?" He said with a smile.

"W-Wha? H-How did you…"

**BOOM!!**

"Looks like there's trouble, Ms. Fey."

"No… Maya… aargh! Why does a landslide has to happen at this crucial time?! Edgeworth, you're full of bright ideas right?! How do we get through?!" I panicked and yelled at Edgeworth.

"Hmm… how about using your motorcycle and riding it at full speed to get through? But then… your motorcycle might get dirty and have scratches here and there…" He looked at me while smiling.

"D-Don't look at me that way! Any other ideas rather than getting my motorcycle destroyed?" I looked away from him.

"Well… there is one that we could try… let's climb over the landslide."

"W-What?! That's totally impossible if you think logically, Edgeworth! Don't act like a fool!"

"Maybe it could work, Ms. Fey. You'll never know until you try right?" He said with a smile again.

I sighed and had no choice but to listen to his foolish idea. Even though the idea itself is totally idiotic and could get us killed if we fell, but like he said "You'll never know till you try." So… here we go…!

We started climbing the landslide…

"H-Hey Edgeworth, it's so muddy…" I said while in disgust.

"I know. But please, bear with me. At least it isn't that slippery, right?"

"Ugh… whatever you say, smart guy."

After a while, we really made it across! I did not believe my eyes, but although we were covered in mud, but we really made it across!! I really wanted to say, "You're a genius, Edgeworth!" and give him a kiss on the cheek, like what those dramas in television channels always have.

But I decided not to because it would be embarrassing and awkward. Anyway, we immediately rushed into Kurain Village. There… I saw…

"Ms. Fey! Isn't that your sister…?!"

… I saw Maya. She was lying on the ground near the entrance. Parts of her clothes were covered in blood. Her head was bleeding but luckily it was just a minor damage. I ordered Edgeworth to look around for any useful clues or anyone who is still here while I treated Maya's wounds. Well, I was smart enough to wear a scarf and bring a packet of bandages with me.

The atmosphere at Kurain Village was… eerie… suddenly, it started to rain. I brought my sister and ran into my actual house, the Fey manor, for shelter.

I put her head on my lap and a few minutes later, she finally woke up…

"… Ugh… s-sis…?" She looked at me.

"M-Maya! A-Are you ok?!"

"Yeah… o-of course… where's Pearls…?" She asked with a weak tone of voice.

"My colleague and I haven't found her yet… anyway, what… happened here…? I know a riot has happened but…"

"… 'That' person told me to tell you this… with only these three keywords… so… listen up, sis…"

"I-I'm listening…!"

"DL… 6… incident…"

After saying the three keywords, she fell unconscious again. I put her to a corner of the room and stood up. I looked around the Fey manor for any clues. I found a gun on the floor as I was walking, so I decided to take it with me. This place brings back many precious memories, but right now, it's totally creeping me out. The gun I found was covered in blood after all…

As I was looking around for any other clues, I thought about what Maya had said… something about the 'DL 6 incident'…

Ugh… the thought of how she said it was really freaky… anyway… about that incident… it involved my mother, Misty Fey. She was called to the city to 'channel the spirit' of the victim who was supposedly murdered, Gregory… Edge… worth…?!

"G-Gregory Edgeworth?! Could this just be a coincidence that Miles Edgeworth has the same sir name as the victim…?! No way…"

The thought of it shook me… as I was saying, she went to the city to 'channel the spirit' of the victim, Gregory Edgeworth. But Gregory accused the wrong person and made my mother a fraud to the mass media… After that incident, she just… disappeared, without a trace. Then, Maya and I were taken care of by my mother's older sister; Morgan or we call her 'Aunt Morgan'.

The Fey clan's family tree's pretty big. Aunt Morgan was almost the leader of the Fey clan, but my mother's 'mana' was stronger than hers, so in the end, my mother was appointed the leader of Kurain. But ever since that incident, I left Kurain Village and became a defense attorney… because… I want to find out about the truth about my mother…

**BANG!**

"W-What the?! T-That sound…!"

**BANG!**

"Gunshots…! gasp! E-Edgeworth!"

**BANG!**

After hearing the third shot, I ran to where the sound was emitted. Right now, I have three things to worry about! One, my sister's condition; Two, what my sister said; and three, what happened to Edgeworth!

What's going on in this village anyway?!

Author's notes:

I wonder what's going on as well, Mia… well anyway, suspense rocks! Haha! I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter… Chapter 6, or should I say Part 2, is on it's way! So till then, please wait…


End file.
